Rockin' the suburbs
by Lady Murder
Summary: Ah, os anos 80... #Ouro no IV Challenge SR, projeto LBMA do 6v.


**Disclaimer: **HP não me pertence... yay.  
**Aviso: **Fic para o IV Challenge SR, item bebida alcoólica.  
**Aviso II: **Fic para o projeto LBMA, da seção SR do 6v. Universo: anos 80. Situação: ficar de porre.

**::**

**Rockin' the Suburbs**

Sirius encarou o espelho do banheiro. Franziu o cenho para sua imagem. Algo parecia estar faltando. Encarou os cabelos longos, para os padrões masculinos, e negros. Sorriu ao passar a mão por eles, bagunçando-os completamente. Olhou para baixo, encarando as calças largas e propositalmente rasgadas, cobrindo parcialmente os All Stars azuis. Voltou o olhar para seu reflexo. Quase lá. Segurou uma manga da blusa preta – com estampa do U2– e puxou-as com força, rasgando-a. Fez o mesmo com a outra. Encarou-se.

Perfeito.

A campainha ecoou no apartamento e ele sorriu, ansioso. Correu para a porta e, ao abri-la, Remus entrou, sorrindo. O Black correu os olhos rapidamente para a aparência do amigo, assentindo em aprovação. A blusa sem mangas estava amarrotada, as calças no mesmo estado que a do moreno, All Star vermelho. A caráter. Trocaram um rápido aperto de mão, antes de Sirius pegar a chave do carro em cima da mesa e saírem.

Direto para uma aventura em plenos anos 80.

::

Remus desceu do carro e respirou fundo, sorrindo. Sirius enfiou a chave no bolso e começou a rir. Um extenso gramado se estendia à frente deles, onde todas as pessoas que ali estavam pareciam se encaminhar para o mesmo lugar: um enorme estádio mais à frente. Com o canto do olho, o Lupin observou Sirius se espreguiçar, sem tirar o sorriso bobo do rosto. Meneou a cabeça. O Black estava adorando aquilo.

- Vamos. – Chamou, começando a andar.

Uma enorme placa com a foto de Bono Vox e toda a banda indicava claramente o tipo de show que aconteceria ali. Sirius entregou os ingressos ao funcionário sentindo a pele formigar. Não era todo dia que se ia a um show do U2 ao lado de praticamente toda a população jovem de Londres.

Entraram. Tatuagens, casacos, couro, All Star, calças, saias, piercings, garotos, garotas, cabelos azuis, homens, mulheres, bebida... Sirius e Remus aspiraram o ar. Cheiro de juventude. Cheiro de rock.

::

O som da guitarra vibrava e seguia o ritmo da bateria e do baixo. Remus pulava e gritava letra da música, como se estivesse lá em cima do palco, como todos ali. Hora ou outra, Sirius se virava para ele e sorria, excitado. A blusa do Black já havia sido tirada pelo mesmo e agora ele a rodava com a mão. O Lupin sentia o corpo suar mais a cada pulo, mas isso apenas o instigava.

A quinta garrafa de cerveja foi ao chão quando Sirius terminou de bebê-la. A banda fazia uma breve pausa e agora o Black procurava por mais bebida, mas nenhum vendedor parecia estar perto. De repente, sentiu uma cutucada no ombro e, ao se virar, uma garota simplesmente enfiou uma garrafa de cerveja na sua mão e saiu pulando com outro garoto. Encarou a garrafa, confuso, mas logo deu de ombros e começou a levá-la aos lábios.

A mão de Remus o parou.

- Ei, você nem sabe o que tem aí dentro. – Disse, tentando fazer com que a voz se sobrepujasse ao barulho.

- Bem, cerveja.

- E se colocarem algo a mais aí?

- Tsc. – E desvencilhou-se do Lupin, bebendo um pouco do conteúdo. – Viu? Nada. Devia beber também. Não bebeu nada ainda.

- Eu dou valor à minha vida.

Sirius meneou a cabeça, dando mais um gole. Num só movimento, segurou a cintura do amigo e puxou-o perto o bastante para colar seus lábios aos dele por alguns segundos. Afastou, dando um novo gole.

- Pronto, agora bebeu também.

E antes que Remus pudesse retrucar, Bono gritou no microfone, indicando que o show recomeçara.

::

Sirius cambaleava pelo gramado, do lado de fora do estádio, e Remus desistira de tentar ajudá-lo a andar – ou de tirar a garrafa de cerveja de sua mão. O show terminara e várias pessoas simplesmente se jogavam por ali, tão bêbadas que mal podiam andar, enquanto outras juntavam o resto de sanidade que ainda tinham para dirigirem ou simplesmente andarem de volta para casa. Sirius aparentemente ficara com a primeira opção ao se jogar, ficando deitado na grama, dando mais um gole na cerveja. O Lupin sentou ao seu lado, meio contrariado. Ambos ainda se sentiam vibrar com o show que presenciaram.

- Não vai beber? – O Black perguntou, a voz já um pouco embargada.

- Alguém precisa estar sóbrio para dirigir de volta para casa.

De repente, o moreno sentou-se, espantando o outro. Sorriu maldosamente.

- Quem disse que voltaremos para casa, Moony? – E, quase caindo, levantou-se. Abriu os braços. – Você não sente isso? Isso é juventude, Remus. Aproveitar em quando puder, deixar para consertar as merdas somente quando ficar adulto o bastante. – Respirou fundo. – Eu amo essa atmosfera. Você não? – E Remus não conseguiu evitar um sorriso. – É claro que ama. Vamos, Moony, vamos ficar de porre. Depois a gente volta a se lembrar de que tem que voltar para casa. – E sentou-se, aparentemente não conseguindo mais ficar de pé, estendendo a garrafa ao Lupin.

Remus bebeu o conteúdo que restava, sentindo-se um pouco bobo por deixar-se levar com as palavras de um bêbado.

- Ei, ei, me dá aí duas garrafas. – Sirius disse, quando um vendedor ambulante passou. Provavelmente, aproveitando os jovens bêbados dali para lucrar. Após pagar, o Black enfiou uma garrafa na mão do Lupin. – Um brinde!

E as garrafas fizeram barulho ao se chocarem.

::

Depois do dinheiro quase completamente torrado em bebida, Remus sentia o mundo estranhamente mais bonito e cambaleante, um sorriso bobo não saía mais de sua face. Ao lado, Sirius parecia em igual estado, ou pior. O Lupin resolveu tentar se levantar, mas caiu sentado. Riu, mas a queda apurou um pouco seus sentidos e notou algo que acontecia ao redor que não notara antes. Rolando pelo gramado, em dois, em grupo, vários dos que estavam no show se beijavam. Um termo melhor seria se comiam, pela forma animalesca com que davam um simples beijo.

- Ei, Remus, olha só... – Sirius comentou, rindo e apontando. Também percebera. Deixou a cabeça cair de lado, tentando entender um emaranhado que eram dois caras não muito longe. – Cara... não consigo ver nem o que é língua e o que é dente...

Remus assentiu, piscando um pouco incomodado para cena. Ele e Sirius pareciam estar segurando um enorme candelabro no meio de todos aqueles casais – ou grupos, como no caso de uns ao longe.

- Si...

- É, eu sei, tudo bem por mim.

- Mas... hã?

- Oras... – E riu como só um bêbado faria. – Ficar olhando não te da vontade de imitar?

O Lupin arregalou os olhos por alguns segundos, antes de perceber que concordava. Na verdade, desde que Sirius o beijara no show, um estranho calor o fazia ter _muita_ vontade de imitar os que rolavam pela grama. Então riu e pegou uma garrafa com o conteúdo pela metade. Bebeu.

- Nós temos que tentar tudo pelo menos uma vez, não é? – Murmurou, jogando a garrafa longe e aproximando-se do moreno.

- É, essa seria uma frase que eu diria. – O Black devolveu, antes de beijá-lo.

Ir para um show de rock, beber até cair sem se importar com nada, agarrar o melhor amigo... Sim, para tudo tinha uma primeira vez.

::

- Remus... ei, Remus... acorda, cara... – Sirius chamou, zonzo, sem conseguir abrir os olhos, sentido o sol matutino esquentar sua pele.

Remus remexeu-se, deitado sobre o peito desnudo do Black, sem entender bem o que acontecia. Sabia que era de manhã, mas não fazia ideia de que horas eram. Coçou um olho e sentiu Sirius virá-lo, a grama agora pinicando em suas costas. O Black ao seu lado espreguiçou-se, sentando. As cabeças de ambos latejavam.

- Ei, Remus, a gente fez sexo? – A voz penetrou suave no ouvido de Remus, mas o fez sentar imediatamente. Arrependeu-se no segundo seguinte, ao sentir-se tonto.

- Acho que... – Apertou a têmpora, abrindo os olhos e observando que Sirius olhava firmemente para algo na grama. – Ah. Er... sim, fizemos.

- Foi o que pensei.

A camisinha usada não dava espaço para mentiras.

Sirius desviou o olhar da grama e encarou Remus. Ao redor de ambos, pessoas levantavam trôpegas e outras permaneciam caídas, só com as roupas de baixo. O sol ficava cada vez mais forte, sem ligar para os que aprontaram na noite anterior. O Black sorriu.

- Eu gostei.

- Eu... eu também. – O Lupin falou, com um sorriso desconcertado. Apesar da estranha dor que sentia um pouco mais abaixo, apesar de sua memória estar confusa pelo álcool, tinha certeza de que gostara. – Acho que... eu sempre... soube.

- Ah, bem, você sempre foi tão fresco, que preferi nunca tentar nada.

- Idiota.

- Não foi o que você disse ontem. – Mas Remus ficara repentinamente sério.

- Você sabe que eu preciso de alguém. Alguém como você e tudo o que você sabe e como você fala... – Suspirou. – Você sabe que sempre são suas palavras malucas e bêbadas que me fazem ter coragem para viver os meus momentos mais divertidos.

- Eu... haha... está aprendendo boas frases comigo, Remus. – Mas suas bochechas ficaram levemente vermelhas.

- EI, MAS O QUE É ISSO? AH, SEUS MOLEQUES! – Um grito ao longe os assustou. Perceberam, com terror, que um guarda perseguia pessoas correndo com as roupas na mão. – Bando de moleques! Isso é lugar público! Vou prender todos vocês! Eu vou...

Mas não tiveram tempo de saber o que ele faria, porque outro guarda marchava em sua direção. Encararam-se por um segundo antes de juntarem suas roupas e correrem apenas de cueca para o carro, rindo.

Ah, os anos 80...

::

**N/A: **Então, era pra ser de um jeito, acabou ficando de outro... Mas enfim, eu não queria deixar nem o challenge, nem o projeto passarem sem ter mandado fic. MUITO obrigada à Srta. Abracadabra, que, mesmo sem saco, betou isso aqui. Você é um chuchu!

**Reviews?**


End file.
